Being nice
by J359
Summary: Hey, I'm back. After like, what...3 years? churchxTex Tex doesn't believe church when he says she isn't nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, my other story won't upload for some reason. I'll try to fix that later. **

**For now please enjoy this short random story. I have decided to include my character from my other story in it, Axel. **

**I do not own red vs. blue or rooster teeth. **

It was a normal day in Blood Gulch, or as normal as it ever got.

Church and Tex were standing over the cliff overlooking Red Base.

Axel and Doc were unsuccessfully trying to teach Caboose to count to ten, and Tucker was somewhere flirting with Sister. Wow, what a winning team.

Church sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. He was confused at just what exactly the Red team was doing. It looked like Sarge was trying to get Grif into a giant sling shot. Tex, however, was busy looking at the side of the Reds' base. "Man, these idiots are just leaving their warthog out there in the open," she said. "We could just walk over and take it."

"Yeah, because I'm sure they won't notice you stealing their car." Church replied.

"Maybe if I ask nicely."

"Yeah, you being nice."

"Are you suggesting I can't be nice?"

"Yes, I am."

"I've been nice before."

"Name one time."

Tex thought for a minute.

"That time in high school, that kid that was annoying me. You know the one that was in the tree. I could have thrown a rock at his head, but I didn't."

"But you still pulled him out of that tree and broke his arm!"

"Seriously Tex, I can't think of-"

Church was cut off by Tex walking over to him, putting one hand on his shoulder, one on the side of his face, and pulling him into a kiss.

That's right, a _**kiss.**_

Church opened his eyes wide and just stood still. When she finally stopped, (ten minutes later) she kept close to him.

"I told you I could be nice," she said.

With that, she picked up her gun and helmet, and walked off.

Church stood there for a few moments before sighing and looking up at the sky, wondering what in God's name will happen next.

**I love ChurchxTex!!!!!**


	2. The end

**Ok, I know I said this would be a one-shot but because of a special request by spacegodzilla360 I decided to continue.**

**=) **

"Oh COME ON CABOOSE!!!" Axel yelled.

For the past 2 HOURS Axel and Doc have been trying (and failing) to teach Caboose to count ten. That's right ten. "Ok, Caboose, come on, on more time." Doc said, holding up flashcards. "I will try," Caboose said, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…L…Q …!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Caboose, what in Gods' name is wrong with you?"

Before Caboose had a chance to say anything, Tex came walking up the ramp. Axel turned to look at her. He had to admit, she was hot. Her red hair, her green eyes. Her slightly pink cheeks.

He turned and looked back to Doc, but immediately looked back. Rewind a second, Tex, blushing?!? From what he had heard from his teammates, Tex was coldhearted and mean. REALLY mean. So what was she doing blushing? And where was Church?

Axel put his helmet on and headed for the cliffs. When he got there he found Church looking up at the sky.

"Uh, Church?"

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

However Axel was smart, so soon he put two and two together. (FOUR!)

"Did something happen between you and Tex?"

"What, no!"

"Are you quite confident about that, Mr. Church?"

"Yes, I'm positive!"

"…"

"…"

"You two kissed, didn't you?"

Church sighed and looked at Axel.

"Yeah we did."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but she was just trying to prove she could be nice."

"Both of you are still in love."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Let's just go."

The two soldiers walked silently back to blue base. When they got their Tex was standing near the teleporter. Axel walked off into the base. Tex started to walk off, but Church grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He tried to say something, but words failed him. Tex cupped his chin and brought his head up. They weren't kissing but they were so close to each other they might as well kiss.

So they did.

It was long and full of passion. It might be just been a kiss, but they couldn't deny it any longer. They were still very much in love. Even though they went their separate ways, the universe was just going to throw them back together.


	3. Chapter 3

The final Chapter!!!!!!!!!

**No amount of persuading will make me continue. Yes, I'm that evil. *****Giggle***** =) If**** you read this please REVIEW! **

**I don't own rvb or RT. **

"**R**ead it, I already ruined it." Tucker said, finishing his joke.

"That's disgusting."

"I don't get it.

Sister burst out laughing, but Church just rolled his eyes and Axel shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Said Tucker.

"Awesome!" Said Sister, following him.

"BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW!"

Tex hit the hay, then Axel and Caboose. Church turned and returned to his room. He shed his armor and lay on his bed in his shorts, back facing the ceiling. It had been a weird day. Tex and he kissing was the thing that clogged up his mind. He sighed. He wished he could just be with Tex. Alone with her. That was what he wanted. But, alas, things were not so. Even though they were living together, they were in a Godforsaken canyon, in the middle of nowhere. He buried his head in his pillow.

Tex hesitated, but finally found the strength to open the door to Church's room. She looked at Church's form lying on the bed. He looked so peaceful to her. She walked over to his bed and half laid and half sat there. Gently, she stroked his back up to his neck. She could see a small smile on his face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She readjusted her bra strap and the wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and they shared a sweet kiss. Church let out a small handsome crooked smile that Tex loved. She kissed that smile and pulled him closer. She pulled her hand over to the side of Church's face. Then she said three words that were everything to him.

"I love you."

She then moved her hand up and stroked it through his hair. He smiled, and then kissed her cheek and then her neck. Tex had never felt like she was in the right place until now. Then he said what he truly meant.

"I love you too."

Then with each other in their arms the drifted into a sweet slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Important Authors Note: **_

_**I'm sorry for the confusion. I accidentally put chapter 2 of my other story in this story. The real third chapter is now up. Sorry for the confusion redmermaidprincess.**_

_**Once again, sorry. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Jredbaron96**_


	5. Boredom

Okay, I'm only writing this because I am having a HUGE writers block on my other story. This wasn't easy to do because, well…… I'm a guy, and…..um…. This really isn't what a guy would normally write…….uh….Oh just read it!Red vs. Blue is property of Rooster Teeth.

Moonlight angled down through the window into Church's room.

Tex and Church laid softly in twined, the light gently showing on their peaceful slumber.

Well, Church's slumber. Tex still lay awake; her head angled up against the headboard. Church's head was nestled under her chin, his body wrapped in her arms.

He always fell asleep first. They did this often, just lay with each other. It had started one night when they were sixteen.

They had just seen a late movie and were both extremely tired. Because Church's house was closer, they crashed there. Church's parents didn't care. They never really cared about anything Church did.

Anyway, they lay on Church's bed and talked. But Church was still tired and fell asleep against her. She had smiled and then kissed him, and then fell asleep to.

It was a good memory. One Tex loved. After the joining the army, they never got that time again. But once more they were together.

Church slightly moved in is sleep. Tex pulled him closer. ( it that was even possible) She moved him just enough to kiss his forehead.

He seemed to relax a little. Her kiss seemingly soothing him, calming him down, from whatever bad dream he was having.

Tex would always remember this. This and every other moment like this. Soon the sun would rise. And she would awake to begin a new day. A new day with Church.

I'm sorry it's short. Once again, writers block. But please, Review. PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick. How long has it been? 3 years? Wow. **

**To be completely honest, I totally forgot about all this! Completely! But now, it's 1:03 PM on a Saturday, my girlfriend is away, and Halo 4 is just 3 days from now. So, naturally, I'm going to stretch the boundaries of my masculinity and write about a couple I ship on a web series. 'Cuz that's how I fucking roll.**

**Now, where did I leave off….**

**Oh yeah! **

**(And in case you're wondering, this Axel dude is an OC I came up with for another fanfic I wrote. Which I also haven't updated in years. I really suck at this.)**

Caboose's nights were rarely forgettable. Mainly because every time the Blue private dreamt of some imaginative dystopia, he felt compelled to write it down in a journal. Nothing special, just a small blue notebook, with a blue pen situated next to it, all on a nightstand which was owned by a Blue soldier. (Blue seems to be key here, don't you think?)

Axel didn't mind the journal. He didn't mind that Caboose dreamt. What he did mind, was that every single time Caboose had a dream, he felt this insistence to wake Axel from his slumber and tell him ALL about it.

Every.

Single.

Night.

"…And so then, we skipped all the way to the cherry field! But then, this really big cloud came, and it said, Hey, what are you two blues doing here? And I said, Mr. Cloud, we're just visiting, and then Mr. Cloud starting to huff, and puff and blew our house…no wait, that was last night's…"

Axel stared into his comrades own, his face giving off a look that was reminiscent of shell shock.

He hadn't slept all night. Just after he was beginning to doze off, Caboose awoke with a fright and barreled to Axel's bed, shaking him and sputtering about all the things his mind had formulated during sleep.

3 weeks. 21 days. For that long, Axel had not received an hour of sleep. Doc was already prescribing him energy drinks and bars just so the Lieutenant could function at 25% efficiency. This was hell.

Finally deciding to take the initiative, Axel gently placed his hand on his roommates' shoulder and said, as politely as he could, "Caboose, that's great and all, but I kinda need to go to the bathroom." Caboose stared vacantly for a full 3 seconds before he comprehended Axels statement. "Oh, okay, but hurry back so you can hear the rest of my dream!"

Promising he would move with all speed, the Norwegian slowly climbed out of bed, and mode his way to the door. He outstretched his hand for the knob, missed it completely, and smacked his forehead into the solid metal.

"Son of a-" He groaned, clasping his hand to his head.

Caboose was quick to ask, "Axel, were you trying to use telekenetismism?"

"First off Caboose," Axel replied, turning to face him, "It's Telekinesis. Second, no. Telekinesis is the phenomena of being able to move objects with one's mind, not the ability to walk through solid matter. That would fall under matter phasing, which in itself is-". The Lieutenant stopped; realizing that Caboose was staring at him with an expression that showed the private had no idea what he was talking about.

Axel cleared his throat, and said, "Yes Caboose, I tried and failed to use Telekinesis. I'm going to just use the knob now."

He did so, and Axel left the room as quickly and quietly as possible. He had to talk to Church. If Axel didn't get any sleep, he would die of exhaustion within two days. He crept as quietly as his mass permitted, finally making his way to Church's quarters. Sure, it was late, but for crying out loud! How else would he be able to sleep if he didn't get a room change? Placing his hand on the door knob, Axel slowly opened the door, peering inside to appraise Church. His lips stopped half-syllable, however, when he noticed the mass that inhabited Church's bed was significantly larger than a single human being. In a moment, his night-vision adjusted and he could make out the outlines of two figures, their arms crossed and legs intertwined.

Axel's eyebrows involuntarily rose. He quickly ran through all possible situations till he settled on the only possible answer; that was Tex and Church lying together on the bed.

Grinning, Axel pulled the door back into place, and tip-toed back to his own room. He couldn't keep the crooked smile off his face, causing Caboose to comment.

"Axel, how come you look like you just saw something funny?" The Blue private gasped. "Hey, is there a comic book in the bathroom!?"

"No Caboose," Axel answered, "It's just…well…ya know Tex and Church? Yeah, something tells me they have little something going on."

"What, you mean like a party? Wait, are we invited?"

…..

"No Caboose. Not like a party."

There tends to be a unique form when couples cuddle. No two couples share the exact same preferences. Some may like to have a little distance, their arms together but with plenty of space. Some liked to be close, really close, so that they can feel each their opposites breath, even hear their heartbeat.

Tex and Church were part of the latter. Their legs remained interlocked, but not so much that untangling would be difficult. Church's arms were wrapped firmly around his love, fingers draping over her sides and onto her back. Her head remained firmly underneath his chin, glossy red hair clashing wonderfully with his jet black. Her check was planted firmly against his chest, close enough for his heartbeat to lull her to sleep if needed. Her own hands, cupped against his chest, served as yet another point of delicate clashing; where her milky white skin met his tanner hide. Church's chest moved slightly with each exhalation, not enough to disturb his love, but enough to provide a warm, humane feeling to Tex's comfort. They lay like this, undisturbed, dreams full of thoughts about the other. This is indeed, love.

**Got that funny feeling in your stomach yet? If so, I aim to please. If not, then…well...uh….I don't know. **

**Maybe I'll update this further, but I need to know somebodies listening. Please, read and ****review. ****I am a review whore, and I AM PROUD…**

…**To be an American. I think.**

**Or am I Belgian?**

**Any-who, lots of love from your buddy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo 4's release date is this week, so I'm kind of caught up in a Halo frenzy right now, some of which has seeped into Red vs. Blue. I know it seems odd that I would update after 3 years of emptiness, but I'm really having trouble making these stories into an acceptable format. I'm pretty good at thinking of central plot lines, but I always struggle when filling in the transitions. So, that's why my chapters tend to be short and (Hopefully) sweet. So, without further ado:**

Axel wasn't a morning person, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. He didn't love the morning, any more than he loved any other part of the day. And while he loved sleep, he saw no point in staying in bed longer than required. In fact, this was the first night he had gotten any sleep, finally managing to lull Caboose back in his bed. One would think that the sleep-deprived man would want to make up for lost slumber, but no, he didn't, which is why Axel found himself in the kitchen at 7:00 Standard Blood Gulch Time.

Breakfast, as usual, accounted to little more than cereal and toast. And that's if the toaster was even working. Thankfully, today it was, and Axel had just sat down when Church walked into the room. Now, Axel had only been in Blood gulch for 3 weeks, but that was enough time to catch on to the patterns of early morning movement.

Usually, Church walked into the kitchen, hit some counter of chair, swore, than muttered about how much he hated it here. Not always in that order, but that was the gist of it. Today, however, Church walked in, avoiding the counter, poured himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down in the seat next to Axel, nodded a greeting, and began his meal. Just after he sat down, Tex walked in. Like Church, she had her own order of things, although it was limited mostly to her glaring at everyone and muttering something about 'ways to kill 'em'. But today, she sat down without a mutter or glare, just opposite of Church. Like her male companion, she seemed fairly content, not containing any of the usual anger that so often accompanied her. Axel was a pretty keen fellow, so he quickly noticed that Church had not changed out of the shorts and boots he was wearing last night, and that Tex was wearing one of Church's shirts. Axel hid his grin behind a spoonful of cheerios.

Tucker soon waltzed in, his confident stride making it clear that his night with Sister had been a success. Axel couldn't deny it, Tucker had some good looks. His dark skin went will with his fairly toned body, and a nice, short hairstyle went with his brown eyes.

Axel couldn't help but glance down at himself. He wasn't bad looking, right? I mean, he had a nice abdomen, no excessive fat. Not bad, right? Axel couldn't help but glance over at Church, who also was fairly trimmed. Including his hair. In fact, it had been Axel who had given him that cut. Normally, Church kept his bangs long, but after he started complaining that his hair would fold over his eyes whenever he put on his helmet, Axel had given him a haircut. Axel, in fact, was persisted by Church to do it. When asked why he alone was being considered, Church only made some vague reference to "the Doc hunt of '56." Not to toot his own horn, but Axel had done a pretty good job. Church's hair was short, but ample, fitting in nicely with the recently shaved stubble on his chin.

Axel suddenly returned to his cereal, preferring not to keep checking out his CO. Hell, who was he kidding? Church was handsome. No wonder Tex fell for him.

Caboose soon joined the fray, making his every day greetings, in particular to Church, whom Caboose had told Axel was his 'best friend'. Axel doubted that claim, but didn't bother with it as Caboose sat down in the chair to Axel's right, munching happily on his own toast. The room was quiet, save for Tucker's rambling about the multitude of ways he had nailed Sister, who was interrupted regularly by Caboose asking what the Teal soldier meant when he used certain terms, like %^&*#, or ****, or even %#$)*# $)%)(#% #$) ( $) $)*$ !#).

It was amusing in many aspects, and Axel allowed himself a chuckle or two. After a few minutes, Axel tore himself away from Tucker's tale to look at the clock, before returning his eyes to ground level. Before he could do so however, he noticed that Church was sitting rather tightly. His muscles looked a little tense, and his eyes were locked down at his bowl. Axel, confused as to why Church looked so, glanced at Tex. He immediately noticed that the red hair woman was sitting _slightly _lower than before, and bore a confident smirk on her face. It was equally noticeable that Church had one hand beneath the table, and judging by the movement of his veins, was motioning with his hand.

It didn't take Axel long to realize that she was playing footsie with Church under the table. A quick visual check beneath the table confirmed Axel's suspicion as Tex ran the arch of her foot up Church's leg, while Church did his best to push her foot away without making it painfully obvious. Tex, apparently, was succeeding, whether out of her own experience or the fact that Church didn't appear to be doing all that much to stop it. Trying his best to hide his grin, Axel got up and moved to the sink, placing his bowl in there and commencing the faucet to wash.

Church cleared his throat and said as casually as he could muster, "Hey Axel, I was thinking you and I could go and spy on the Reds for a day, make sure they're-". Church was cut mid-sentence as he suddenly stiffened and threw an annoyed glare at Tex, who smiled with feigned innocence. Axel did his best to hide a grin and answered as nonchalantly as he could while Tex placed her heel right into Church's crotch.

"Yeah Church, that sounds like a plan. I'll see you up top in 20 minutes."

Axel headed for the door, and as he passed the table, his peripheral vision allowed him to see Tex move up her other leg, bringing in her other foot to harass Church with.

Oh, what fun for Tex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel quickly dressed, and soon was waiting for Church to join him. When he did, the two took off for the small ridge that overlooked the Red Base. T'was a quiet walk, with Axel humming quietly while Church seemed to find the ground quite interesting. Eventually, the duo reached the ledge overlooking their archrivals domicile. (Lots of big words, am I right?) It was fairly quiet, marked only by the occasional gust of wind, the shifting of legs and arms as the two Blues stared semi-diligently towards their enemies. Undoubtedly, the two Red soldiers were discussing countless diabolical and ruthless schemes that were obviously intended completely wipe out the Blue forces stationed in the Box canyon known as Blood Gulch.

Or, they were just sitting around bitching.

Probably the latter.

Axel quickly lost interest in what the Reds were up to, and slowly began to formulate a plan on how to break the ice with Church. After several minutes, an idea sparked in his mind.

"Ya know Church," He began, "I think Tex is coming on to me."

That did it. The Cobalt soldier whirled to face his comrade, mouth slightly agape.

"What?!"

"Yeah, last night, she came into my room, and starting saying all this weird stuff to me."

"What the-wh-why-ho….WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it was unbelievable. She really wanted to get it on, I could tell."

Church's expression could have been photographed and sold for a decent sum of money. Axel continued on, driving his main point home.

"But I was wondering, did that happen before or after she got in your bed?"

Church's expression went from vehement surprise to embarrassed curiosity.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was going to ask you to change my room, 'cuz Caboose is annoying as fuck with his dreams. I peeked in, and there you were, curled up next to Tex like a baby."

Church was silent.

"Oh, relax Church. It's not like I recorded you. Hell, Tucker just took a picture."

Church's head snapped back and bore down on Axel. The grey soldier couldn't take it, he burst out laughing, echoing the sound of joy throughout their little spot.

Axel continued to laugh, in fact, until Church curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into Axel's stomach. There was a sickening crunch as Church's fist impacted, and Axel doubled over and fell to his knees. He let out a massive groan, and soon began gasping for air.

Church kneeled down so he was face to face with the Norwegian. Placing one hand on Axel's shoulder and positioning his thumb in the perfect position to jab his jugular, Church asked:

"Did you take a picture?"

"NO, No, I was JOKING!" Axel coughed, still recovering from the blow. "I just saw you and went back to bed. Caboose didn't understand a word I told him".

Satisfied with his explanation, Church stood up, allowing Axel breathing space.

_Son of a bitch, _Axel thought, _this is way more serious than Caboose said._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's one chapter down. Sorry if this isn't all that long, it's kind of hard to think of new things to write with 12 hours of a preceding chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you like. Had to draw on a little personal experience right there, (Wink wink) but I got it through. Not easy for such a masculine guy like me. Now if you excuse me, my cupcakes are nearing completion. **

**I plan on continuing this; hopefully I'll have something out by Friday. **

**Please Review, as that's what drives me to write.**

**Love you a lot and Kind regards.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Well I'm takin' my time, I'm just movin' on  
you'll forget about me after I've been gone  
and I take what I find, I don't want no more  
it's just outside of your front door…"**

**That's some lyrics of Long Time, by Boston. I heard it on the radio today, whilst driving throughout my city. Got to be one of my favorite songs and it compelled me to write this chapter. Sorry if it comes out too short or doesn't really move the plot along, I just feel like writing.**

Axel managed to rectify himself, and did his best to hide the pain that was throbbing in his abdomen. It wasn't easy, and the man noticeably winced as he stood up. Church noticed this, and did his best to offer an apology.

"Look man, I'm sorry. It's just…. I really don't want to screw this up with Tex. It's hard enough being here, and when I'm with her….well, it's like before I got sent here."

Axel scanned the blue soldier that stood before him. His eyes looked sincere, and his shoulders drooped a bit, not a sign of a man lying. Breathing in, and ignoring the pain it brought, Axel accepted it.

"It's cool man. I know how hard it can be."

The two men stood in silence for quite a while. The sun, as always, beamed down through the atmosphere and warmed the land. Within the hour, the two blues had taken a seat beneath the shadow of the massive canyon wall. It was an ideal place, if they were actually bothering to spy on the Reds. Instead, they leaned back against the stone walls of their home, occasionally sharing stories of old. They remained there for several hours.

Maybe Sarge was bored, or maybe Simmons actually noticed them, but whatever the reason, the silence was broken as automatic gunfire ripped through the canyon. Bullets thudded against the rock above the blues as they dove for cover.

"Holy shit," Church practically yelled, "Are they shooting at us?!"

"Ah nah bro," Axel said, "It's just our rival faction, who've we've been deployed to destroy just happens to be letting loose with everything in their arsenal. Totally normal."

It was a tremendous amount of gunfire, and the two Blues were soon forced to take cover. Determined to fight back, Axel upholstered his assault rifle and took the best aim he could while still being covered. Depressing the trigger, he emptied the 60-round magazine, but failed to stop the incoming fire. Church himself set up his sniper rifle. Taking 'aim', he pressed the trigger and fired off four shots.

"What the fuck?" Axel said in near disbelief. "You missed ever shot!"

"Not my fault, this scope if screwed up!"

"Oh, bullshit!"

_Meanwhile, back at __the farm __Blue Base_

Tex's day had gone pretty swell. A good night's sleep and messing with Church at breakfast left her in a good mood. Midday saw her resting on top of Blue base, leaning against one of the pillars that surrounded the perimeter of their base. Her mind was a mess of tangled things. Not really. Mostly just Church. She briefly recalled her actions, and took time to congratulate herself with her foot play earlier. The discomfort Church had shown was apparent, even though she could tell that he hadn't _completely _disliked it.

The sound of gunfire echoed across the canyon stirred her from her reminiscence. Great. Now there was a firefight. Taking up her rifle and helmet, she equipped both and headed down towards the source of the gunfire. Something exciting was happening. Something other than Church.


End file.
